The Party
by pondsofwonder
Summary: Allen attends a moonlit party in the city and attempts to seduce Lenalee. **Just so people know, some of the characters are O.O.C. on purpose to make the story more interesting** Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Party**

Allen could not wait. Tonight was the Party of the Full Moon, a yearly event that celebrated friendship, the birth of a new season, and of course, HOT GIRLS! There was, however, only one hot girl that Allen would be looking forward to seeing during this magical gathering, and that girl was none other than Lenalee. The only thing keeping Allen from claiming his prized beauty was Komui, Lenalee's extremely protective brother. So how was Allen going to fulfill his lifelong dream of seducing Lenalee once and for all? Well, that's easy! Komui just happens to be out of town this weekend, and won't be returning any time soon. With him out of the way, there will surely be nothing to stop Allen.

_Chapter One_

The night air was crisp as Allen made his way toward Lenalee's apartment. The full moon filled the clear night sky and lit Allen's way through the streets. There was a feeling of anticipation and contentment in Allen's heart as he thought about the night to come. Now that this once in a lifetime opportunity had presented itself to him, Allen had been rehearsing over and over in his mind all of the intricate details of how he was finally going to "be" with Lenalee. First, he would innocently mingle with his friends. You know, so that no one would expect anything different from him. After all, Allen has always been a little on the shy and boring side. Then, as the evening progressed, he would make his way from the outside balcony and inside towards Lenalee's room. You see, everyone would be gathered on the balcony to watch the full moon as it floated peacefully over the city. Allen would, at the perfect moment, excuse himself to go use the washroom, or perhaps to refill his drink in the kitchen, and then make his way towards the forbidden chamber of Lenalee's bedroom, where he would make himself comfortable lying on her comfortable bed while waiting for her to enter her room. He had it all figured out. Lenalee would have to go into her room when the party ended and this would be when Allen would make his move. It would be his only chance!

It didn't take Allen very long to reach his destination. He rang Lenalee's buzzer and waited. Expecting to hear Lenalee's voice, he was shocked to hear Kanda on the other end.

"Who is it?" Kanda asked.

"Uhm…it's uh me, Allen." He replied with a choked disappointment in his voice. "Is this Kanda?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"It sure is." Kanda answered slyly. "And you must be the amazingly handsome Allen!" He added with a laugh.

"Haha, very funny, Kanda. Now let me in!" Allen demanded.

"Alright. _Cum_ on up." Kanda replied as he buzzed Allen into the building.

There was something about the way Kanda said that last phrase that made the hair on Allen's neck stand up.

On the way up to the apartment, on the elevator, Allen tried to compose himself and reassure himself that Kanda would not ruin his evening. He tried focusing his mind back on his favourite topic, the lovely Lenalee. However, he couldn't help wondering why Kanda was there so early and why he was the one answering the buzzer to Lenalee's apartment.

Allen knocked hesitantly on the door of the apartment. He had butterflies in his stomach, partly because of the anticipation of seeing Lenalee and partly because of the creepiness of the fact that Kanda was so present in Lenalee's apartment. He didn't have very much time to think of what to say when Lenalee would open the door, when suddenly the door opened and there stood a smiling Kanda. Actually he was smiling ear to ear like he had just won a prize or something. Anyways, it really freaked Allen out.

"Hey Allen! You look great! Kanda exclaimed, still smiling abundantly.

Kanda took Allen's hand gently and shook it. Allen reluctantly returned the handshake and eagerly slipped his hand out of Kanda's sweaty grasp.

"N-n-nice to see you t-t-too." Allen stuttered as he tried to remain cool. "S-s-see you around the p-p-party."

"Oh, I will." Kanda responded with a wink. "You can be sure of that."

Okay. Now Allen was officially creeped out. A wave of disgust washed over him as he made his way to the bathroom to wash Kanda's sweaty germs off his hand. He almost felt like puking in the toilet as he thought of what had just happened at the door. It took him a while to regain his composure and thoughts before he was able to exit the washroom.

When he was finally feeling better, he left the washroom and joined his friends out on the balcony. Many people had arrived while he was in the bathroom and it looked like the party was almost in full swing. The light of the full moon illuminated the beautiful stone balcony which overlooked the city below. It was indeed a perfect night for seduction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Allen nervously sipped on a cocktail outside on the balcony as he waited for the night to progress.

"Why do they call it a _cock_tail?" he thought to himself as Kanda walked past him and flashed a sheepishly playful grin.

A sudden shiver shot through Allen, from the tip of his baby toe all the way to the whitest hair of his head.

"What a creepy young man." Allen thought again, observing Kanda's noticeable swagger as he continued on through the crowded balcony. "That guy has got some major issues.

For a moment, just a moment, in his now creeped-out state, Allen decided to cancel his night, to abandon his plan of seducing his dream girl, when suddenly, the moon's beam hit a piece of highly reflective metal on an adjacent building and caused a mystically lighted haze to develop on the balcony. Looking across the crowd, people appeared as if they were spirits at a midnight séance. And that's when it happened. Allen caught a glimpse, a very lovely glimpse, of the most wonderful thing in his world. She was difficult to make out through all the commotion of people and haze, but the two perfect ponytails left no more doubt in his mind. Lenalee was there…on the balcony…as beautiful as ever…sharing the same air and tranquility as he.

Allen had been waiting for this very moment for as long as he could remember. It had been a long time coming with lots of waiting and a whole lot of patience. But now it was finally happening. This was it. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and now it was for him to seize and own. He felt like a million bucks, like he was on top of the world, king of the party, prince of the night. Nothing could ruin this evening for him now that he had his pretty target in sight. No one, not even that asshole, Kanda.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Allen made his way through the crowded balcony, his eyes locked on his "target" Lenalee. There were so many people out there under the moonlight. That made it quite challenging for Allen to focus on the two ponytails that he could just barely make out over the top of the noisy crowd. All around him people were talking, laughing, drinking, and having a ball, but Allen was determined not to let any of these distractions take his focus away from what lie ahead of him.

Then suddenly, when Allen was a mere metre away from his lovely gem, a group of party-goers headed by Lavi blew off a bunch of firecrackers, which pretty much caused a massive pandemonium on the balcony. Some people were cheering wildly at the spectacle, while others stood there in awe. One guy even threw up in his drink. Allen was now getting a little frustrated with immaturity of the group, covering his ears to tune out the noise, trying to manoeuvre around random dancers, and dodging the weird guy's vomit. But the worst thing of all was that during all the unexpected commotion, Allen lost sight of his princess. The light at the end of the tunnel had been extinguished. Reaching the other side of the balcony, Allen could find no trace of the illusive Lenalee.

Allen's head drooped and his heart sank. All the wonderful feelings of anticipation and radiance that he had felt just minutes ago now turned into feelings of sorrow and defeat. Then a startling finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Allen. What's the matter? You look like you just lost a million bucks!"

It was Miranda. She looked at him with helpful eyes, but what she really wanted was for him to hurry up and answer so that she could get back to the party.

"Oh. Hi, Miranda. Yeah, I guess I did lose a fortune in a way. You see, I…"

"Well, good luck with that!" Miranda cut Allen off in mid-sentence just as he was about to pour out his guts to her in need of a shoulder to cry on. Unfortunately, Miranda had spied a really cute guy from across the balcony and was not going to let some other floozy get to him first. Then, off she disappeared into the crowd, leaving Allen alone again.

Allen stood and glanced over the still-packed balcony, looking to see if he could once again locate the object of his desire. The moon had now moved to the south part of the sky, which meant that there would only be an hour or so left until the party would end. If Allen's plan was going to happen it would have to happen pretty darn soon, or else he would probably never, ever get this opportunity again!

Just as Allen was going into deep thought mode in order to think of a Plan B, he sensed something from above, a faint glow shone on the ground before him, which made him look up to see what it was. A light had been turned on in one of the rooms of the apartment, but not just any old room. This was a very special room, and a very special sign. For the light which shone down upon Allen at this present moment was light from the bedroom of none other than --- Lenalee.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Allen could not believe his eyes. He could not believe that things were starting to fall back into place again. His plan was now back in action. But just to make sure he asked the person next to him to pinch him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Unfortunately for Allen, he had asked the wrong person.

"You want me to do what? What the hell is your problem, Moyashi?" snapped a slightly drunk and angry Lavi.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lavi." Apologized Allen. "It was a mistake. Just forget about it."

"No, no. That's okay." Lavi responded with an intoxicated grin on his face. "Hey everyone! Guess what! Little Moyashi here wants me to pinch him."

Then, as if the needle had fallen off a record, everything went silent and all eyes were on Allen and Lavi.

"It's okay, Lavi. It was, uhhh, just a joke. Seriously. I meant no harm by –" Allen tried to explain as Lavi interrupted him. "Ha, Moyashi. Don't worry. Just sit back and I will take care of everything…"

Allen reluctantly gave in to Lavi's instructions. After all, it probably won't be that bad and at least it would be over with quickly. Then he could get on with his plan to seduce Lenalee. Oh, the thought of her soon made him forget about the awkward predicament he was in. However, Allen's dreamy feeling was abruptly ended by Lavi's thumb and index finger squeezing his butt flesh.

"Yeeeeowww!" Allen squealed as he rubbed his now swollen rear end. "Lavi, that really hurt!!! That's going to leave a nasty welt there. You basically crippled me, damn it!

"Well, have fun with that, Allen. That shade of red on your ass now matches the red of embarrassment on your face. Hahahahahahaha." Lavi laughed as the party started to get back to normal.

Lavi disappeared into the crowd and Allen was alone…..again. Except this time he was alone with a big, blistery bruise on his brittle, boyish bottom. He tried to forget about what just happened. He even thought of leaving the party at that point, but then he remembered the light from Lenalee's window. He looked up. Then closed his eyes in frustration. Lenalee's bedroom light was now off. Lenalee could be anywhere now. At least when her light was on, he knew that she was in the room and he knew exactly where to find her. But now, she was gone and it was all Lavi's fault. That stupid idiot! Allen was absolutely furious. First it was Kanda, acting so weird to him, so OOC. Then Lavi, sticking his fingers where the sun didn't shine on Allen's body. He wanted to wish that they were dead, but being slightly superstitious, Allen saved his wish for the only one who could mend his broken spirit – Lenalee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The moon was low and partially obscured by an ancient willow tree. People were starting to leave the party. It looked as though Allen's plan had finally been foiled, interrupted and abused by two freakazoids – Kanda and Lavi.

"There was always next year…" thought Allen, trying to think positively. He knew that going home now would be torture on his soul. After all, tonight's conditions were perfect. He had not planned to fail. He could not give up now, even though he had been hurt both physically and emotionally. What the hell was he going to do?

Allen decided to join the slow trickle of people who were leaving the balcony to enter back into Lenalee's apartment. Some people were leaving and going home, while others were finding a nice spot to sit on the comfy couches in the living room. Spirits were high, but Allen's heart had been kicked in the ass. Should he stay and linger among the guests or should he just go home to his lonely bed? He decided to go to the washroom. Unfortunately, a huge fat guy, weighing about 300 lbs. and emitting a foul and unpleasant odour, pushed his way in front of Allen, cramming himself in the small bathroom and lodging the door shut.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be waiting a while," thought Allen as some weird gurgling noises and splashes could be heard through the bathroom door.

Just then, the door of a nearby room opened and a whiff of pleasant, perfumed air whooshed past Allen. He turned around excitedly just in time to see someone with beautifully black and luscious long hair enter another room further down the hall.

"Omfg!" thought Allen. "That was Lenalee!" Allen quietly and carefully opened the door of the room that she had come out of. You should have seen the look on his face as he turned on the lights in the room. He was absolutely astonished. For right there before his very eyes was the private bedroom chamber of the girl of his dreams. Then he heard a jet of water coming from one of the other rooms. At first he thought it was coming from the bathroom. He thought that maybe the fat guy had finished taking his massive dump finally, although he had no intention on going in there any time soon as the smells and toxins would be too great to bear. However, the sound was not coming from the bathroom, but from the room further down the hall that Lenalee had entered. He walked down to the door and stood with his ear to it. The sound was someone taking a shower. It was the shower room. Allen tried the door, but it was locked. Well, even if it were unlocked, Allen wouldn't have had the guts to enter. He did, however, have another idea – a very delicious idea indeed!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Allen turned around and headed back down the hall towards Lenalee's room. He paused at her door, not sure if he should go through with this idea or not. Just then, a huge fart erupted from the bathroom only a few feet away from where he was standing.

"What the friggin' hell was that?" someone yelled out from all the way in the living room.

"It must be Oscar," another person replied. "I told him not to eat all those Marshmallow Burgers. I gotta go help him!"

"No, you idiot! Don't you know how dangerous that would be? Do you have any idea how the mere smell of toxic diarrhea can shut down your nervous system? You have no idea what you're up against," cautioned another person.

At that point, Allen thought he should get the hell out of there just in case someone did come to save the guy in the washroom, or worse yet, in case the guy in the washroom himself decided to come out – yikes!

Allen quickly opened the door to Lenalee's bedroom and crept in. The room was dark, except for the glow of the moon, which by now was almost completely obscured by the neighbouring buildings and trees. He wanted to take in the beauty of this situation and explore her wonderful chamber, but he knew that it would be way too risky. For Lenalee would soon be finished her shower and making her way back to the very room which Allen was in. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could vaguely make out a large wardrobe at one end of the room. He clumsily trekked over to it, tripping over a small pile of stuffed animals, and opened the door. There was just enough room for him to fit. So, he climbed into the wardrobe and hid there among Lenalee's precious clothing. He could smell her unique scent arising from a frilly blouse beside him. He was giddy with joy, and could not believe that he was there.

Suddenly, he heard a toilet flush from behind the wall of the wardrobe. 'The washroom must be directly behind this wall,' he thought. Then, he could hear the sound of two people talking, but it was too distorted for him to understand it.

"That fat bastard better not be hitting on my Lenalee," Allen muttered to himself, "or else I'll show him what diarrhea is really all about!"

Just as Allen was thinking about how stupid that comment was that he made, he could hear the sound of the doorknob to Lenalee's room turning.

"Omfg!" he whimpered to himself in a whispery way, "Lenalee's coming!"

Sure enough, the door to the room opened and someone walked in. Allen couldn't see anything from where he was, but he knew that the light in the room was now on because he could see it coming through the crack in the door of the wardrobe. Allen's excited giddiness soon turned to fright as he thought about the possibility of Lenalee opening the wardrobe door to get a change of clothes. A sudden shiver shot up his spine as he pondered this.

"What if she sees me and freaks out? What if she thinks I'm some kind of perverted creeper? What if she calls Komui and tells him to beat the shit out of me?"

The possibilities were endless as Allen thought of his fate. But all of his fears subsided when the light of the room suddenly went out and he could hear the sound of someone getting into bed. It was now of never. Allen knew that he had to make his move before Lenalee fell asleep. Slowly, he pushed open the door of the wardrobe and moved across the floor towards Lenalee's bed in the darkness of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

As Allen tiptoed (like a fairy I may add) slowly across the soft, carpeted floor towards the bed, his freakishly enormous big toe accidently came in inappropriate contact with the night table and caused the frilly, pink and giddy lamp on top of it to fall on the floor, which made an unremarkable low thumping noise. Allen breathed a sign of relief that the noise wasn't that audible. Then, just as he was reaching his arm up to pat himself on the back for a job well done, the sheets on the bed began to move and a figure sat up on the bed, facing Allen. It was too dark to see Lenalee's face, to tell whether or not she was pleasantly surprised to see her darling friend Allen, or whether see was in deadly shock by having the shit scared out of her. Either way, Allen had to say something.

"omgoshies! Um…uh…., okay don't freak Lenalee. It's me, Allen. Please don't be mad at me for being in here. I…uh…I tried finding you outside at the party, but I…uhm….couldn't see you anywhere, and…uh…uh…when I saw you go into the shower room, I…uhm…knew that my only chance was to hide in your room….so uhm…ya….." Allen babbled on like a complete idiot (meanwhile, Allen thought to himself, "I can't believe the bullshit that's coming out of my mouth right now. Lenalee is never going to believe this crap!" Allen turned away in disgust of himself. He wasn't worthy to look at Lenalee anymore.

Suddenly, the figure rose gently out of the bed and stood just inches away from Allen. Allen could actually feel Lenalee's feminine breath on the back of his neck. It made all the hairs on his hairy back stand up. It also made something else on his body stand up, especially when a soft hand placed itself on one of Allen's bony shoulder blades and tenderly caressed it. Allen froze…like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to say something, but he could not find the words. Besides, it was sort of an awkward situation, even if this was his dream come true.

Lenalee's hands moved from Allen's scrawny shoulders to his unmuscular chest where the caressing continued. Allen's breathing became heavier with each passing moment. He was nervous, but he decided to just let go of his fears and let nature take its course. After all, this is where he wanted to be. This is what he had been waiting for all night and all his life. He was at Lenalee's tender mercy and there was no other place he would rather be.

The moonlight was completely gone now from the window and everything was pitch black. He could still hear muffled conversations coming from the living room as the party continued to dwindle, but in Allen's mind, he and Lenalee were the only people in the world.

Again, Lenalee's hands moved; this time from his chest to the buckle on his belt, which held up his pants. Soon that was opened and Allen found his pants around his ankles. However, he still did not move a muscle. His body and mind seemed to have taken on a submissive role in this encounter, which was totally the opposite of what Allen had ever thought in all of his previous fantasies about seducing Lenalee. In fact, it was now Lenalee who was seducing him.

Next came Allen's shirt being lifted up over his head. Allen raised his arms to facilitate the event. Then came his boxers. It was then that he realized that he had chosen to wear his Pikachu boxers this morning. Fortunately it was way too dark for Lenalee to notice. Allen was now buck naked, except for his socks! A cool breeze whipped along his inner thighs and nipped at his now enlarged member.

"I hope Lenalee doesn't care about size," Allen nervously thought to himself as he remembered the ruler reading a mere 4.5 inches the last time he measured it. He was then abruptly interrupted by Lenalee turning him around and kneeling in front of him. Allen's face was beet red. If you could have seen it, you would have thought that he had been violently sunburned about a hundred times. Lenalee's lips pressed against Allen's head (his 'other' head) and Allen responded by letting out a wimpy moan. Then he could feel her tongue on him, circling him like a snake, and then he was inside her mouth. The feeling was surreal and he just about lost it at that point.

The oral assault continued for about 5 minutes and then Lenalee stood up and positioned Allen directly behind her. Then, without any warning, she grabbed his missile and shoved it inside of her from behind. Allen gasped in surprised pleasure. It was slightly uncomfortable at first. But then of course Allen didn't really know what to expect either. After all, it was his first time; unless you count that incident at the doggy day care last year, but let's try to forget about that.

Allen grabbed on to Lenalee's hips and held on for dear life as she rocked and thrusted at him from in front. Allen responded by thrusting forward at the same time and soon they had a pretty good rhythm going. It reminded him of when he was learning how to play the guitar when he was in elementary school. Wait. What the hell was he thinking? Just then, he started to get that familiar feeling that something was going to happen – and quick. Allen didn't know whether he should try to pull out or just let it happen. He didn't want to ruin Lenalee's life by getting her preggo at such a young age, and he was in no way ready to be a daddy. So, Allen pulled himself out with a small pop and started to finish himself off with his hand. It was at that moment when Lenalee suddenly swung around and engulfed his 'stick' with her mouth, for a second time. Seconds later, Allen erupted like a Hawaiian volcano and shrieked with joy.

As Allen was recovering from his explosion, Lenalee pushed him towards the door, indicating that he should leave. She didn't have to say anything for Allen to get the message that he had better leave before Komui returns from his trip. So, Allen quickly threw on his clothes, opened the bedroom door with still shaking hands, and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. He could still hear a few people lingering in the next room. He looked at his watch; it was 11:00pm. Just then, the front door opened and Komui entered the apartment. Allen turned white with fright as his eyes met Komui's.

"Hey freak, how's it going? You look like you just saw a ghost or something. Did you have too much to drink at the party?" Komui enquired.

"Oh, yeah….heh..heh. That's it. Yeah, I had too much to drink. That's all…heh..heh," Allen nervously blabbered.

"Well, just don't puke anywhere in my apartment or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Komui retorted with a loud laugh.

Then, Komui turned around and called to someone outside in the stairwell, which made Allen almost faint with terror, "Hey Lenalee, don't forget to bring in my briefcase!"

Lenalee walked into the front door of the apartment swinging Komui's briefcase playfully in her hand.

"Hey, Allen! Sorry I couldn't make the party. I was out of town with Komui. Is there any food left?" Lenalee said with a smile.

Allen just stood there with a stupid, worried grin on his face. He was sweating profusely and his whole body shook with uncertainty.

"If that wasn't Lenalee in the bedroom with me, then who the hell was it?" he shockingly thought to himself.

Lenalee's smile turned to a puzzled frown, "What's wrong with you, Allen? You look like you've just been mugged or something.

With that, the door knob to Lenalee's room started to turn and then the door slowly opened.

"Oh. Hi, Kanda! Thanks for looking after my place while I was away. I hope my bedroom wasn't too messy for you!"

Allen felt himself being drained of all energy as he collapsed on the floor of Lenalee's apartment, vomiting uncontrollably all over her carpet. Just before he passed out, Allen caught a disturbing glimpse of Kanda as he gave Allen a playful wink and blew him a kiss.

The End


End file.
